


Goal

by GlumpoReturned



Series: Latino Bokuto Au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Latino Bokuto, M/M, i guess??, lmao i just want this to be thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akaashi watches a football match with Bokuto and his mom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goal

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to my [latino Bokuto hc](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/post/144839522265/latino-bokuto-au-that-no-one-asked-for) ~
> 
> Also, my [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)  
> and  
> read it on [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/post/146534927550/goal)

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"Bokuto-san, why have you— _e_ _r_ _—_ painted your face?" 

Bokuto looked from his seat. It wasn't odd to find Akaashi in Bokuto's class, normally to check if he had everything. And at the moment, Akaashi was staring at the Colombian flags painted on each side of his boyfriend's cheeks. 

"Wha- _Oh!_ Colombia has a game today!" 

"A...game?" 

"Mh-hm!" Bokuto nodded his head vigorously, smiling as he spoke. "Itsa' pretty important one too! My mom even took the day of at work to watch it with me!" 

Akaashi raised an eyebrow; he was relatively passionate about volleyball, but he wouldn't take the day off just to watch a _game_ _._  

If you want you can come watch it with me!" 

Akaashi's brows nitted together. He liked Bokuto's mom, she was a kind and joyfull woman, albeit rather loud. It's just the idea of being in the same room with both of them--for what would probably be two hours--didn't seem all that apealing. 

And yet, Bokuto's hopeful eyes staring up at him made him cave. 

"...Alright 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _Que puta mierda es esto!?"_  

 _"_ _Ní_ _lo tocó! C_ _omo mierda va s_ _er falta!?"_  

Akaashi nearly forgot to breath in his moments of amazement towards Bokuto and his mother.  

He stared as the two of them would stand up each time a player _do_ something. Since he had little to no knowledge over football, Bokuto would try to explain. Though, it was rather ineffective since Bokuto would get distracted mid-sentence and/or start talking in spanish unconciously. 

It was possible that the craziest moments were when their team would score- 

" _Goal_ _!_ _Goal_ _! GOAAAAAAAAAAAAL PARA COLOMBIAAA!"_  

Like just then. Akaashi silently worried over his eardrums as the TV (which was put on the highest volume possible) practically shouted. Bokuto's mother somehow found a channel that was in spanish, only adding to Akaashi's confusion. 

" _GOAAAAAAAL"_  

Bokuto and his mother stood up, shouting along-side the TV. Suddenly, Akaashi was thrown into the hug as well. 

Akaashi couldn't help but smile a bit at the mere exitement of the family, as they jumped around in a group hug. 

Though he would never admit he quietly hoped that Bokuto would ask him to watch the game, even if that meant risking his eardrums. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
